


I'll Follow You

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [13]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Let's go home, Hide."Silly. My home's with you."I feel free with you too."I wish I could explain myself to you a little more.





	I'll Follow You

Sakamoto Ryuji was never good with words, and Nagachika Hideyoshi even less.

They both have someone important. They both have someone they were willing to give their lives to. And yet, despite having this overwhelming urge to stay by their precious people's sides, the words never seem to come out right.

 _I care a lot about you_ just never seems to be enough, and saying _I love you_ as true as it is gets a bit boring after a while. The two blonds would do anything, anything at all, for their loved ones, especially their lovers, Kurusu Akira and Kaneki Ken.

When they were caught by Kamoshida's guards during their first run, before their Personas, Ryuji had pretended not to know Akira just so he could escape. Despite knowing that his lover was a ghoul, Hide had never once considered betraying him by going to the CCG with all the information he knew about the Centipede. Sure, he'd worked there, but Hide was under his own investigation, and he knew if he told anyone just how close he was to their 'main' threat, Hide could've been held as an accomplice. And he didn't even want to think how Kaneki would've reacted to that.

When they were on Shido's boat, and they needed an escape route, Ryuji had volunteer to go get the lifeboat, and had nearly died in the process. When Kaneki, under the guise of Haise, lost all control in the sewers, and was about to die, Hide had offered himself up just so Kaneki could live. Both of these experience had been horrifying, as well as memorable for the simple fact that when push came to shove, they _will_ sacrifice themselves for the greater good, given half the chance.

Both Kaneki and Akira were pissed at the revaluation.

There is a saying that actions speak louder than words, but sometimes, even then, that _still_ didn't feel enough. Hide could make all the coffee in the world, and Ryuji could spend all his time bitching about how unfair it was for Akira to get a criminal record for trying to help out a citizen, but that only covers at least a _third_ of what they want to say, of what they actually mean. Hide does what he does because he wants to prove himself trustworthy to Kaneki - to let him know that there's at least someone out there that cares for him, _loves him._ Ryuji does what he does because he wants Akira to know, not only was he the greatest friend he's ever had, but Ryuji trusts him _completely_ and hopes Akira feels the same way. Neither of the two have to carry the burden alone, that their best friends were right there, waiting, _loving_ them, and all they need to do, is let them in.

 _Let's go home, Hide,_ when, for Hide, he already was home. His home is where Kaneki is.

 _When I'm with you, I feel free,_ when truthfully, Ryuji felt so much more than that when he's with Akira. He feels like he can be himself, and not be judged. He feels like Akira understands him better than anyone, and yet still, is terrified because he also feels like, should Akira command it, Ryuji would be willing to take the knife to the heart. He feels like he shouldn't hide himself, wants to get closer to Akira, hold his hand, lay his head on his shoulder, and just for once, let himself go. He feels as though Akira is his shining light in his moment of darkness.

And yet, neither of these two could properly express how they feel to their boyfriends. The words get lost in translation, or they don't come out right, or maybe they just fly over their heads. With Hide, it's usually purposeful, because he knew Kaneki, and the half-ghoul would probably think he owes him something for feeling as deeply as the blond did for him. With Ryuji, he wants to express his love and gratitude, but it's so awkward, and he suspects Akira would make fun of him if he thought too deeply, so he doesn't bother.

Still, they wish they could say what they really mean to their best-friends-turned lovers, without feeling like it'll never be enough.

Maybe one day.     


End file.
